3e PC creation
This page discusses how to create a PC (player character) in Drunken Dwarves 3e. Once you have gone through these steps, your PC will be ready for use. Step 1: Your sheet First, you need a character sheet. You sheet (which might be an actual paper sheet or just a digital document) shows all the mechanical info you will need while playing, including your PC's stats. You are encouraged to format your stats according to the guidelines below. You can follow a different format too, as long as both you and the GM can comprehend it. Name Class Str: | Dex: | Agi: | Con: | Int: | Mag: HP: | Def: | Poise: | Spd: | DR: Simply replace "Name" with your PC's name, "Class" with their class, and fill in their stats. The Mag and DR entry can be left out if your PC does not have any. If they wear armour, thus decreasing their dex and agi, you should write their current dex and agi first, followed by the dex and agi they would have if unarmoured in brackets. For example: "Dex: 3 (5)". This way, you can still easily see what those stats will become if they take their armour off. If they wield a shield, you should similarly put their def with shield first, followed by their def without shield in brackets, e.g. "Def: 17 (13)" Below your stats, write down any perks you have (see below) and, if you are a Sorcerer or Battlemage, which spells you know and how much mana you have. Below that, make a list of your notable possessions, including your weapons and armour. Step 2: Classes Every PC has a class, which determines part of their abilities. First, think about which of the following four classes is most suitable to your character concept. Note your chosen class on your sheet, with a reminder of its effects if you need it. Warrior Warriors are specialized in martial combat. They may rely on brute force, swiftness, or both, but they are usually more tenacious than other combatants, able to face greater dangers without faltering. Benefit: Your HP is 4 + 4 x sta, instead of the normal 3 + 3 x sta. Rogue Rogues rely on deception and misdirection over straight-up fighting skills. Some are assassins, focussed on taking down their enemies quickly and silently, while some prefer to avoid combat completely where possible. Either way, when combat occurs, rogues know how to take advantage of their opponent's weaknesses. Benefit: When you attack with adv, you add your int to the damage dealt. If you are dual-wielding, you only add half your int to each attack. Sorcerer Sorcerers control the elements. They either learned the art of magic through many hours of study, gained their magical abilities from their god as a reward for their loyalty, or have an ancestral connection to dragons, fae or other magical creatures, granting them these abilities innately. Benefit: You have access to the magic stat, and must choose a favoured element (see 3e Magic). You gain the "control" or "-mancy" spell of your favoured element, and one mana-costing spell of your choice. You require two free hands to cast spells. Battlemage Like Sorcerers, Battlemages have control over the elements. However, they blend magical and martial skill into a single style, sacrificing a small amount of magical flexibility for greater martial prowess. Benefit: You have access to the magic stat, and must choose a favoured element (see 3e Magic). You gain the "infusion" spell of your favoured element, and one mana-costing spell of your choice. You require only one free hand to cast spells. Step 3: Stats Now picture your character in your head and consider what they are like. Are they strong and clever? Quick and tough? Magically-gifted? Once you have your PC's abilities in mind, it is time to recreate them using the stat system. You start off with the following stats: Str: 0 Dex: 0 Agi: 0 Sta: 0 Int: 0 Mag: 0 (Sorcerer and Battlemage only) Spd: 10 You then get 24 points, which can be spent to increase your str, dex, agi, sta, int or mag, to a maximum of 10. (Speed cannot be increased this way.) Alternatively, you can spend some of your points to acquire perks, which are listed at 3e Perks. Make sure to write them down on your sheet, with a reminder of their effect, if required. When you are done buying your stats, calculate your HP, def and poise. Hit points = 3 + 3 x stamina (4 + 4 x stamina for Warriors) Defence = 10 + agi (+ shield bonus) Poise = 10 + str or 10 + agi, whichever is higher Note that your choice of equipment may alter your def or poise, so if, during the Equipment step, you choose to wield armour or a shield, make sure to go back and recalculate these stats. Step 4: Skills Choose your skills from 3e Skills, to further define your PC's abilities. Remember that you get one skill for every two points of int you have. Step 5: Equipment Pick your starting equipment. Every PC begins play with a set of clothes (duh), a backpack, and 100 gold. You can spend some or all of that gold buying items from the 3e Economy page. Items not listed can be bought at the DM's discretion. Spending gold this way doesn't necessarily mean your character bought the items in question right before the start of the game: they could've owned them for years, in which case the gold is just an abstraction. NOTE: During one-shot games, including the upcoming one, we use the following rules for starting equipment instead: Every PC starts play with a set of armour of their choice (if any), up to two weapons of their choice, and a small amount of mundane items of their choice, e.g. rope, torches, etc (ask the GM). Category:All Category:3e